Dinners and Stuff
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Inspired by Tony's recent interview. Sharon and Andy go on a series of dinners... and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon's fingers went into the holes inside the ball as she picked it up from that rail. She took her time, weighing the ball in her hands and then winked before turning her back to him. He noticed the way her ass was tightly packed in her jeans, the way her shirt rose, exposing her slightly freckled lower back.

Andy could not concentrate on the game; instead, he looked at the way her legs crossed, the heel of her foot rising from the floor ever so slightly. He noticed the way she swung her arm backwards and then forward, releasing the ball. Her knees bent and for a moment, she looked like a delicate ballet dancer in a Croisé. He could hear the ball rolling across the shiny lane and then the sound of the pins falling one by one. It was a perfect strike. She won the game.

Sharon turned around and looked at him, shrugging apologetically, her lips curved up in a smile as she walked over to him.

"Did you purposely let me win?" she asked.

"Maybe," Andy grinned and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He wasn't a very good bowler, and Sharon claimed she wasn't either, but she still had 3 full strikes. Overall, they really played for fun. It was a good way to loosen up from the strains of their day and spend some time together.

Originally, they were only supposed to have dinner together and Andy could easily recall the moment in which she walked into the restaurant. She traded her usual high heels for simple navy blue flats, and her power suit for dark, medium cut jeans, a striped shirt that hugged her form and a navy semi-formal jacket. Her hair fell in big loose curls around her face, and some of the strands were tucked behind her ear. There was a thin silver band around her wrist and a pair of simple silver studs in her ears. Her makeup seemed fresh and natural. Andy was not used to see her so casual. Usually, she came straight from work for their dinners which meant that she did not have time to change. Today, however, she was dressed down, and it made her look very lively.

After they left the restaurant, Andy walked her to her car, or at least he was about to, when she noticed the bowling hall across the road. The light in her eyes when he offered that they go in made his heart skip a beat. She hadn't played for years, she said, as they walked into the hall. She used to take her kids, but at a certain stage, they preferred to hang out with their friends rather than with their mother. Andy was kinda rusty himself. He was never a very good bowler and also hasn't played in a few years, but he was sure they would have fun; and they did. They laughed and joked and made fun of themselves, but it was okay, because they were just two friends hanging out.

It was the first time he noticed how comfortable they were with each other's presence. He enjoyed having her by his side at Nicole's wedding, and she was the perfect partner when she accompanied him to the ballet, but he never felt so relaxed around her until this moment.

"Andy, are you alright?" he felt her hand resting against the side of his arm and realized that he was brooding. He looked up at her, the scent of her perfume teasing his nose. She was close to him, her body about 10 inches from his; her emerald eyes gazed at him with concern and warmth. Her lips had a rosy tint, he noticed for the first time that evening, and he felt the sudden urge to pull her closer and cover her mouth with his. He sent his arm forward, about to wrap it around her waist and pull her closer.

"Andrew?" his hand dropped by the side of his body. He turned around, facing the owner of the voice, surprised to see his second cousin, Lydia. "I thought it was you." The woman, in her late 40's walked over to him and smiled. She leaned forward and planted her lips on his cheek, leaving a wet and sticky lipstick mark. "I haven't seen you in a decade, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know; here and there," he replied.

"Oh my God, are you on a date?" Lydia asked when she noticed Sharon.

"Just a casual dinner," Andy replied quickly, hoping that his short answers will make Lydia lose interest and leave them alone. "This is Sharon, my **boss**," he said and then introduced Lydia to Sharon. The two women shook hands.

"Oh, well, if it's not a date, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if my husband and I join you two, right?" Lydia smiled widely.

"Actually, we just finished the game and we're about to head out," Andy said. "It was nice seeing you, have fun," he gave Sharon a meaningful look and she gave him a quick nod.

"Goodnight, Lydia; it was nice meeting you," she said before she grabbed her shoes and followed Andy to the shoe counter, to return the bowling shoes.

"I am so sorry about that," Andy looked at her and felt his face becoming warm and flush. "I keep dropping my family on you."

"Don't worry about that," Sharon shrugged as she changed her shoes and handed the bowling shoes to the person behind the counter. She placed her hand on Andy's arm again as they left the bowling hall.

They spoke about this and that as they walked towards the parking lot where Sharon parked her car. Andy's car was parked two blocks away from there, but no matter what, he would never let a woman walk alone at night.

"I had a great time tonight, Andy," Sharon's voice was warm and her smile was wide and carefree.

"So did I," he replied, smiling back at her.

"We should do that again sometime." Andy nodded in agreement and watched her as she unlocked her car and placed her handbag on the passenger seat. She then walked around the car and opened the door on the driver's side. "Do you want me to give you a ride to your car?" she offered.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll walk a bit. It's good for my blood pressure," he shrugged.

"Well, goodnight then," Sharon replied and was about to go into her car.

"Sharon?" his voice was a little high pitched. Sharon looked at him. "You look really good tonight." She rewarded him with a wide smile and a small nod of acknowledgement, her lips forming a silent "thank you" before she entered the car and waved him goodbye. He watched her car as she drove out of the parking lot and sighed. The next time, he'd take her to a quieter place, where no nosy family members would interrupt them. With this thought in mind, he started walking out of the parking lot, towards the street where he parked his car.


	2. Chapter 2

The damp sand crushed softly under their feet as they walked along the shoreline. The tide was high and the waves teased their bare feet every few moments, reaching a bit higher than their ankles. The moonlight cast a silvery gleam over the dark waters in a way that made it appear almost magical.

Andy deliberately walked one step behind her in a manner that allowed him to glance over her behind without her noticing. She was wearing a turquoise dress, the kind that was tighter at the top and loose from the waist down. She didn't usually wear this kind of cut in the office, but today she made an exception. Andy didn't really need an explanation why nor did he feel the need to complain. In his eyes, the outfit flattered her and accentuated the shape of her body; even though it wasn't short, it seemed to expose her legs more than her traditional dresses.

Noticing that he wasn't walking at the same pace as her, Sharon turned around to face him, a soft smile gracing her face. Andy smiled back, almost apologetically. The night wind blew around them, flapping the lapels of his jacket and twirling Sharon's hair around her face.

"You're looking at me funny," her voice was like a caress, which indicated that she wasn't the least bothered by the way his eyes raked over her body.

"It's just… You seem different tonight," Andy replied.

"Different how?"

"You're quieter than usual," Andy said, "And you seem pensive." Sharon stepped closer to him.

"It's just been a long time since I've been to the beach, especially at night. I forgot how beautiful it looks with all the stars reflecting in it." There was a dreamy quality to her voice, as if she was sitting on a cloud. He's never heard her like that and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"I'm glad it makes you happy, Sharon," Andy said, his voice was low and breathy.

"How about you?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, but I'm kinda used to it," Andy replied. "I often come here after AA meetings or when we close tough cases. The sound of the waves helps me clear my mind." Sharon hummed in response. "But what I enjoy the most tonight is the company." Even in the darkness, he could see the way Sharon's pale complexion flushed.

"Thank you, Andy. It's very sweet of you to say," her voice shook a little. She looked downwards for a moment and took another step closer to him "I like spending time with you outside of work." She was so close that Andy could feel the heat radiating from her body. He looked into her eyes, noticing for the first time that evening that she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her eyes were shining even in the dark, and he tilted his head down, ready to press his lips to hers when a loud scream reached their ears and Sharon turned around. Andy could hear the sound of water splashing and then another scream. Andy looked at the sea, trying to locate the source of the screams when he heard Sharon's shoes dropping on the sand next to his feet. "Someone's drowning," her tone was urgent. She quickly removed her jacket and shoved it into Andy's arms, along with her purse.

"Wait, Sharon, what are you doing?" Andy called out as she started running towards the water.

"Call 911, Andy!" she commanded.

"Sharon! Don't go into the water; it's dark, you won't see your way out!" He rushed after her and grabbed her arm.

"I can't let someone drown." She almost shoved him away and rushed into the water. He followed her with his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket at the same time and dialing 911 and reported of the situation. He watched her form disappearing in the dark waters and could feel panic setting in every muscle of his body. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself for not stopping her from going into the water. After a few moments, the screams stopped and he wasn't sure if it was because the girl drowned or because Sharon got to her.

"Sharon!" he called out, hoping that his voice reached her. "Sha-ron!" He considered going into the water, looking for her, but knew it would just be stupid. He wasn't a very good swimmer and so he remained standing on the sand, hoping and praying.

"Andy!" He finally saw her stumbling under the weight of a young woman. He ran towards her and took the girl out of her arms, carrying her to the shore. "Is she breathing?" she asked, as Andy laid the girl down on the sand and moved her hair from her face. He could hear a faint breath escaping the girl's throat and she stirred in his arms. He rolled her on her side and gently patted her back as she started throwing up water.

"Yeah," He noticed the way Sharon crushed on her knees next to them, barely able to catch her own breath. "Hey, are you okay?" As soon as the question came out of his mouth, Sharon started throwing up as well. "Sharon?" Andy eased the girl down on the sand and rushed over to Sharon's side. He moved the thick wet strands of hair away from her face, noticing scratches on one of her cheeks. "What happened?"

"She was hysterical, almost drowned the both of us," Sharon replied when her airways were finally clear. "I swallowed water." Andy took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. From afar, they could hear the sirens of an ambulance and moments later, they could see the flashing red lights.

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared the hell out of me," he sighed and helped her up.

"I'm a certified lifeguard, Andy," Sharon grinned and wiped the sand off her palms on her wet dress.

When the paramedics reached them, the girl was already awake and sitting. From what they gathered, the girl was drunk when she went into the water and lost her way out. Sharon couldn't be happier that she was in the right place in the right time to save the girl's life.

* * *

Andy pulled his car in front of Sharon's building and looked at her. Her hair was not fully dry yet and fell in thick and curly strands around her face. He managed to convince one of the paramedics to give him a blanket to keep Sharon warm and wrapped it around her. She must have been freezing, because she held it tight to her body. When they went into the car, he turned the heater on and the gratitude in her voice when she thanked him made his heart race.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked as he walked her to the door of her apartment. For the first time since she went out of the water, he noticed the way her wet dress clung to her body.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Andy. I'm fine." She fished the key out of her purse and quickly unlocked the door. "I… uhm, I had a really good time tonight. I mean, before… you know." Andy has never seen Sharon struggling for words before. She must have been tired and a little disoriented if she started stuttering like that. Andy thought it was kinda cute.

"I'm glad you did," Andy said. He was about to lean down and capture her lips between his, but before he managed to take a step towards her, she pushed the door open.

"Goodnight, Andy," her voice was warm and she smiled.

"Night, Sharon." Andy replied and then turned around and walked down the hallway, towards the elevator. The next time, he'd take her somewhere where no one could drown, he thought bitterly as he rode down the elevator and went out of her building.


	3. Chapter 3

A crowd of people flowed out of the doors of the movie theatre as Andy and Sharon made their way in. It appeared like some film was premiering that night, or at least very popular, but as far as Andy knew, they weren't going to watch that specific film. No. He let Sharon pick from a rather vast list of movies that were currently being shown, and she picked one that was based on a book she read. He's never even heard of the book, nor of the film, but he hoped that it would at least hold his interest. The title 'No River' didn't even provide a clue what the story was about, but Andy assumed that it was about a place that had no river; unless it was one of those sophisticated and philosophical films he was never able to understand.

The movie hall was empty and they had the option to choose seats. Andy looked at Sharon and she looked around her and then headed for the middle seats of the last row. They placed their popcorn and drinks in the cup holders and sat down.

"So this movie, what's it about?" Andy asked.

"It's a story about a man who's searching for a land to settle on," Sharon's description was quite vague.

"So it's a western?" Andy wondered.

"If it's anything like the book, it should be a little bit of every genre: western, comedy, adventure, romance…" She explained.

"Don't you worry that they're going to ruin the book for you, though?" Andy wondered. "I was disappointed with pretty much every film I watched that was based on a book I've read." Sharon seemed to contemplate his words for a moment.

"You're probably right, but I hope that they don't ruin this one. I enjoyed the book so much," Andy couldn't help but notice the almost-orgasmic tone of her voice when she spoke about the book. It was the first time he heard her using this tone. He hoped to hear it again one day.

"It sounds like a very special book. If the movie is good, I'll consider reading it." They heard a long beep and the lights in the movie hall gradually became dim. Andy threw a short glance at Sharon and then leaned back in his seat.

Surprisingly, the film caught his attention from the moment it started. It was everything that Sharon described and he found himself captivated by it. It was only towards the middle of the film that he allowed himself to divert his gaze from the screen and look at Sharon. Her eyes were fixed on the screen and her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth. Andy smiled to himself as he studied her profile. After looking at her from that angle, he concluded that she was one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

He felt her arm rubbing against his and shifted his gaze downwards, at the armrest where her hand was so close to his. He wondered if she did it intentionally or if the touch was accidental. He turned to look back at the screen but he could no longer concentrate on the film. It wasn't helpful at all that the lead character in the film was sensually making out with his girl. Andy inhaled deeply and held his breath for a few moments. He then slowly released the air from his lungs. It calmed him down and helped him think. And suddenly, what he had to do became very clear to him.

Slowly, he moved his pinky to the left, letting it rest on top of Sharon's pinky. She made no attempt to pull her hand. Andy let his pinky rest on top of hers for a few moments before moving it further left, so it now lay over her ring and middle fingers as well. This time he waited longer for Sharon's response, or lack of it. When it never came, he allowed himself to move his hand again, this time covering her small and delicate hand in his and entwining his fingers with hers. Her hand was warm and soft and he found that rubbing his thumb up and down the back of her hand calmed down his erratic heartbeat.

He sneaked a glance at her again and she met his gaze, her eyes soft and yet eager, her bottom lip no longer tucked between her teeth. Her lips slowly curved up in a smile and Andy felt the way his body drew towards hers as if an invisible magnet pulled them closer to each other. He saw her eyelashes fluttering quickly and eventually falling shut as he leaned down, feeling the warmth that radiated from her lips and the gentle puff of air that left her nostrils. Suddenly they heard a loud beep and the lights in the movie hall came on. Startled, they both drew apart, their fingers unlaced as they looked at each other in confusion. Turning their gazes back to the screen, they both realized the movie ended and end credits were rolling. Quickly grabbing her purse, Sharon stood up and smoothed her skirt. Andy also stood up, and they left the movie hall and the cinema, unable to exchange a single word until they were both outside, in the cold night air.

"You were right," Andy said as they walked back to the car. "The film was really good, so I think I'm going to read the book." He walked close to her, his arm rubbing against hers and hoped she would be the one to make the move and lace their fingers again. She didn't.

"You'll love it," her voice was a bit hoarse and she didn't dare to even sneak a look at him.

* * *

Andy sat in the car in the parking lot of Sharon's building and stared at the steering wheel. Sharon insisted that he didn't need to walk her to her door every time they go out for dinner, and since he didn't want to be overbearing or impose his presence on her, he let her leave his car. He knew it wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do, but he also acknowledged that Sharon felt the need to be on her own.

He wasn't a man with fragile ego, but the events of the evening definitely made room in his heart for self-doubt. Did he misinterpret the signs? Could it be that Sharon didn't really mean anything when she put her hand next to his on the armrest? Could it be that in the darkness of the theater Sharon allowed herself to be carried away by the possibility of their outings being more than just dinners and stuff? Or maybe the romantic film just impaired her judgment in that specific moment of time? Andy did have to admit that movie theaters did carry a certain amount of charm and a sense of possibility, if one attended the right film. But the ambiguity of the moment still haunted him. If the lights didn't turn on and he succeeded in planting his lips on hers, would she pull away or would she kiss him back?

His phone vibrated noisily, drawing him away from his ruminations and Andy fished it out of his jacket pocket. It was a text message from Sharon. He quickly slid his finger across his iPhone screen.

_I had a great time tonight. I hope you did too. I'll bring you the book tomorrow, so you can read it. Have a good night and drive safely. _

Andy stared at his iPhone screen longer than he should have, trying to decipher if there was any underlying meaning between the lines of her text message. It was a 50-50 chance with her, he realized. But if he really wanted to win Sharon, he would have to take it. Maybe he was coming at this entire affair in the wrong way from the get-go; he would have to take a different approach. Next time, he promised himself, the film would not end in the middle, and nobody will interrupt them. Next time he will make sure there would not be any time constriction for their evening. The curtain was about to be drawn aside and their film was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N****: **Many of the reviewers asked me about Tony's interview. So here is the quote.  
_"Theyre getting closer…," Tony Dennison, who plays Det. Flynn, told me this morning. "I don't really know the specific details about how it will progress, but it seems like it is progressing. I mean, they're been going out for dinners and stuff, so…." _


	4. Chapter 4

Andy's eyes were focused on the road ahead of him, a road that he knew very well and yet this particular drive down that road made his heart thump like an African drum. Sharon was sitting next to him and looked almost as contemplative as he was. When they first started going out for dinner once a week, they decided that she would pick their dining place one week and he would pick the following week. Since going to an Indian restaurant and then the cinema was her idea, this week it was his turn.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" she asked after a while. It appeared that his nervousness started rubbing on her as well.

"You'll see in a few minutes. We're almost there," his voice was strained. He hasn't felt so nervous and insecure in a long time.

"Are you sure you have the right address? This is a residential street," Sharon said.

"Don't worry. I've been there more times than I can count," he said softly, hoping that he didn't sound condescending. He made a left turn, and after two blocks made a right turn. The street he was driving on had small and rather inviting cottages. He drove two blocks and then pulled into the driveway of one of the houses. Sharon looked at him strangely.

"So I guess we're here?" she asked, her tone clearly conveying confusion and a little mistrust.

"Yes," Andy replied as he went out of the car. He walked around it and opened the door for her, extending his hand towards her. She took it and exited the car, closing the door after her.

"Clearly, that's someone's house, so I'm assuming we're having a home cooked dinner tonight?" Sharon seemed both intrigued and suspicious at the same time.

"Yes, we are," he said and they walked down the path that lead through the door. Andy quickly pulled the key and unlocked it. He quickly turned on a switch near the doorway and strings of small light bulbs went on. It looked like dozens of fireflies took over the house and cast their magical glowing lights around it. He moved away from the doorway and let Sharon enter the house. "Welcome to my home," he said. A soft smile played on his lips when he saw the slightly astounded expression that spread across Sharon's face.

"Andy, I… I'm surprised." She said and he closed the door behind them and walked from the foyer towards the living room. She followed him, looking around her in awe.

"Well, I thought we could do something slightly different tonight, but if you're not comfortable with being here, we can go out," Andy said.

"No, this is actually very interesting. You've been to my place a few times and I've never been to yours, so…" her voice trailed off.

"Originally, I thought we would order something, but then I had a better idea for what we could eat."

"You've got my attention," Sharon smirked.

"Instead of dinner, I'm going to make us breakfast – pancakes, waffles, fruits, whipped cream, cinnamon buns… What do you say?" Andy watched the way her eyes lighted up and the corners of her lips curled upwards.

"It sounds like a lot of fun. Can I help?" she asked with the voice of an excited little girl.

"Of course," Andy replied as he walked towards the kitchen, with Sharon following him. When he turned the lights on, he could see in Sharon's eyes that she was impressed.

"Andy, your kitchen is huge!" she called out. "I would die for a kitchen like this."

"Well, you can come over and use it any time you want," Andy grinned and walked over to the fridge. "I kind of cheated with the cinnamon buns. I made them this morning, but haven't baked them yet, so let me just shove them into the oven first and then we can make everything else." He took a pan full of buns out of his fridge and put them on the counter, turning the oven on and setting it to the right temperature.

"I guess that you had this breakfast-dinner planned out in advance, huh?" Sharon asked.

"Guilty as charged," Andy gave her his infamous boyish grin, the one that he usually liked to use around her when he was caught red-handed, which really, wasn't something that happened that much ever since she became in charge of the Major Crimes division.

"That's very kind and thoughtful, Andy. It's actually nice doing something different," She said as Andy handed her an apron.

"We're gonna make the pancake and waffle batter from scratch," Andy said and Sharon arched her eyebrows. "What? Don't tell me you buy a ready-made mix."

"Well, since Rusty is very fond of pancakes and I don't really have time to make them…" Sharon bashfully admitted.

"Pancakes are always tastier when you make your own batter," Andy smiled and took the required ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards. He placed it in front of her. "You know how to make pancakes from scratch, right?"

"I have a clue, but…" Sharon shot him a helpless look.

"Don't worry about it; I'll teach you," Andy shrugged. He found it a little funny that health freak Sharon bought a ready-made mix.

Andy instructed her how to make the pancake batter while he prepared the waffle batter. Then he handed her a pan while he took the waffle iron. He was done before Sharon did, and then took the cinnamon buns out of the oven and started cutting fruits. The kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of fresh pastries and even though Sharon did not seem very talkative, he still enjoyed her presence. He hummed a tune, and although he did not remember the name or the lyrics of the song, Sharon recognized it and joined his humming. Andy was almost tempted to stop humming, just so he could hear her voice, but he assumed that if he stopped, Sharon would too.

"I'm done here," Sharon said as she placed the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Well done," Andy responded as he saw the plate. Her pancakes looked very fluffy, and considering the fact that she was used to working with ready-made mixtures rather than a thick and pasty batter, it was a real accomplishment.

"You're an overachiever," Sharon grinned as she saw everything that he managed to do while she was making the pancakes.

"I'm just very used to working in the kitchen," he shrugged.

"So, is everything ready? Should I set the table?" Sharon asked.

"Before that…" Andy said and brought his hand to Sharon's face, quickly brushing flour off her cheek with his thumb. Sharon's eyes widened in surprise and Andy could see the green orbits darkening and yet, they shone at the same time. He could feel his heart thumping so fast that he feared that it would tear through his chest. Slowly but surely, he leaned forward, stopping only an inch away from Sharon's lips in order to give her a chance to back off, if she wanted to. She didn't even move. He then allowed his lips to land on hers. Sharon's lips spread open, ever so slightly, but still enough so he could capture them. She let him, and then pulled away, almost breathless. He looked into her eyes, trying to decipher the meaning behind her wide-eyed gaze. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted this."

"It was… umm, unexpected, but…" Sharon bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes, obviously frustrated with her inability to form a coherent sentence. "It was great, Andy."

"But I guess you don't feel the same," Andy's tone was laced with disappointment.

"It's not that," Sharon looked away for a moment. "I wanted you to do it, for quite some time, actually. I just didn't think that you were interested."

"What are you talking about? I held your hand last week at the cinema," Andy called out in surprise.

"Yeah, and I thought you wanted to kiss me, but then you just pulled away, so I figured you were not into me." Sharon's cheeks became rosy. Suddenly Andy realized why she practically leaped out of his car when he drove her home that night.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like that, Sharon. I am very much into you."

"You are?" her voice was soft.

"Are you kidding me?" Andy took her hand and placed it on his chest. His heart was still beating rapidly. "Can you feel that?" Sharon hummed. "You are the reason for this. You make me feel this way." He felt Sharon's lips on his, warm and passionate and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his, enjoying the way holding her felt. He pulled away from her slowly, and looked into her eyes. "So I guess there's really one more thing that I need to ask you."

"Sure," she said, breathless.

"Sharon Raydor, would you go on a date with me?"

Sharon didn't use a single word to answer his question; her lips gave him a non verbal reply.

**THE END**


End file.
